Sunrise
by Shiroi no Chou
Summary: Dextra writes in a journal while she is away from Kite, and things seem fine. But when things take a turn for the worse, Dextra's worst suspicions and emotions fill the page as much as Rio's name in her Love's heart...
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new one, a journal kept by Dextra while she is away from Kite. ENJOY!**

Saturday:

Does Kite see the same sunrise I do?

Ever since I left the city, I haven't stopped thinking about Kite. Nistro had this

really important duel, and because I am his manager, I had to go. Damn him. Of

course there were no goodbyes. Kite knew I'd be back. But that never keeps the

worry away. So here I am, in a stupid little apartment room, wishing to the stars

that I was with Kite instead of Nistro. The stars refuse to listen; what does fate

care for a lovesick girl. There are plenty that will go unheard by fate before their

dreams break their hearts.

I wonder how Kite is right now. Is he up now, at dawn like I am, or is he still

sleeping? I long to see him, but I know I will not for a while. Not in the daytime. I

hope he remembered... today is one year from when we first _really_ met each

other. I would never forget.

You know what I mean... on purpose. Not like in the World Duel Carnival. But Kite

knew that I did not try to forget. Now, why am I thinking of that? There must be a

reason... and now I know. That was the last time I felt so lonely. Because without

Kite here, _lonely_ is the only word I can use to describe this feeling... Despite Nistro

being here, no one else is around. And I almost wish I could be Lonely... Alone .

- Dextra.

**How was it? feel free to review, or whatever else! next chapter will exist sometime in the near future! (i know, because it was a PSYCHIC PREDICTION, lol.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, friends! Look at that! I AM PSYCHIC!**

Sunday:

Today has been rather hectic. Nistro and Dumon became friends since who even

knows when, but their interactions are really difficult to put up with, even for me.

It really does not help that Dumon pretty much killed me once without thinking

twice about it. I wish Kite was here instead of that Barian...

I woke up at dawn again today, hoping that today I'd at least hear from Kite. But

no, even if I could, Kite was busy, and I could not remember how to contact him.

Damn that man-child Vetrix for messing up my memories, because there was at

least that one thing I cannot remember.

Dumon and Nistro seem to be in a somewhat friendly argument about the best

use of certain spell cards and trap cards. Nistro keeps raising his voice. Oh, how

many times must I tell him to keep the noise down?

Why can't I be at home with Kite?

Nistro has a duel in an hour, so I suppose I should go as well. As it is, I'm driving,

and you can only imagine why. It's a forty minute drive, so we should leave soon. I

hope Dumon does not come with us. I do not plan to carpool my murderer.

-Dextra

**Maybe soon I can steal the journal long enough to see Monday's entry!**

**MOOHOOHAAHAAHAA! *coughs***


	3. Chapter 3

**Another new one!**

Tuesday:

I was so busy on Monday, I forgot to write. As it is, the sun is setting now,

however it is still early evening. It has been days since I last saw Kite. I am starting

to wonder how long this trip will take. Why he had to choose now- Nistro, I mean-

to leave the city!? Just when Kite was accepting my love for him, Nistro has a

duel... or two... or a million. He is not helping either. He keeps saying that it is fine

that we are not near each other, that I can clear my head here. No, he is wrong.

That only makes it worse.

I know it is short, but Nistro wants to know what I'm writing. And I will NOT let

him read this.

-Dextra

**Please review and SUCH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one! Spoiler: DUMON GOES YAOI! **

Tuesday night:

Dumon seems to be looking at Nistro. I know that look; I've given it to Kite. Nistro

is watching the recent airing of the footage of his most recent duel. I am in the

kitchen, pretending to be looking for the flour. I am writing, of course. Dumon

suddenly gets up for a glass of water, and I quickly run to the cupboard. He turns

around, and sighs, with an envious look. But why would Dumon envy me? Oh,

jeez...

Nistro.

Nistro has probably been spouting off to Dumon about ME. And Dumon hopefully

knows that I prefer Kite. "The snow is really piling up out there. Better leave now

if you want to get back to the city... to Kite." He whispered. I knew that Nistro had

a duel tomorrow as well, and I couldn't leave him here. Dumon went back into

the living room of sorts with Nistro. And I walked into the makeshift room, and

watched the snowflakes falling.

-Dextra

**Review and favorite and stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**after a while, i have decided to pick this up again! so here it is, the new chapter. hopefully this will enter my main priority list mou ikkai.**

* * *

><p>Monday (the next week):<p>

Kite has not been around for a long while since, and I'm getting used to life without him. That is not anything I ever wanted to feel, really.

I finally have some time alone now that Dumon has taken Nistro out for a while, trying to make a move or something else I don't want to understand. Even I don't really act like the way Dumon is when I'm with Kite.

The snow is getting worse, and I fear that I will have to spend the upcoming Valentine's day with these freaks.

I really don't want to lock them out, but if it comes to it...

I suddenly remember to call Kite...

He's with Rio. I see it through his end of the line.

They are _kissing!_

I've had enough. I'm going home NOW.

-Dextra

* * *

><p><strong>new chapter should be out soon! Please Review, Favorite, and Enjoy! there will be more DumonNistro, and Kite/Rio, and of course Kite/Dextra! find out what is in store for these poor fictional people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Anonymous for all of the reviews! Thank you so much! Now I'm here with a brand new chapter, and this is really bound to get good! And now I've got to look up the character Anonymous mentioned! *ploughs through the interweb for info***

* * *

><p>Monday night, possibly Tuesday:<p>

Dumon is out shoveling snow out of the hotel parking lot so I can leave. I know he wants me gone, but so Nistro isn't distracted, if that's what one would call it

Nistro is trying out some simple conversation, and I really am getting sick of this. But that is not the biggest problem, because I just saw kite loving Rio's face. Who even knows why they're at that this time of night. Maybe this is my fault for leaving, or Nistro's for making me leave. It could be Rio's fault, she knows I love Kite! But then a rather angering feeling crosses my mind...

It was Kite's fault!

Now, I have better to do than write in a journal right now. Dumon's not that bad at clearing snow.

I'm really going to make someone regret all of this.

-Dextra

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! Please review! Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**yep. New Chappie! **

* * *

><p>whatever day this is.<p>

Maybe I was a little cruel in blaming Kite. I admit. Rio did it?

This highway seems pretty much endless right now, and I have no idea what idiot was paid to clear it.

They didn't.

I wonder what I'm going to tell Rio when she asks how I know this. Doesn't matter, I guess.

Kite probably was just a victim of Rio's little heart. I wish Rio had listened to Shark's warnings back when she was all over that Bronk thing.

I know I probably shouldn't be writing this right now. But I suppose if there is no real Don't Write and Drive law, I'm doing fine.

Well, anyways. I've got to decide what to say.

**INCOMING MESSAGE...**

It was from Rio.

"Please, while you're out, can you pick up some milk? You know how my brother likes his milk, and we're all out. I'll pay you back!"

...

She's trying to get rid of me.

- Dextra

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Anonymous for the reviews, and remember: I's your duty to be happy!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

...

**So I suppose I'd better start another chapter... -.- Here it is... Shattering little bits of the characters' hearts with a big sad lonely triangle of confusion... sorry Dextra... sorry Rio... Not sorry, Kite. (*cough* jerk.)**

**This is fiction. I just robbed the characters from somebody else.**

* * *

><p>Sometime, someplace...<p>

I really don't know why Kite would do something like this. Isn't he happy? What did I do to him to make him run away?

I see someone standing in front of the next stop light in Funeral Clothes.

And...

What else...?

Blue hair.

_Rio blue._

It must be Rio, and now I have to do her the courtesy of not running her down like a maniac. But no, THIS is none of her fault.

But she's letting it happen.

She wants Kite as much as he wants her.

She calls out now, and I really don't care what she's saying.

Kite's gone? Used to it.

She's sorry? hope she is.

Maybe she wants me out of the way as much as Kite probably does right now...

Funeral? Rio is never dressed like a funeral...

_Nononononononononononononono..._

I leaned out of my window and started screaming...

"You're lying! You're lying!"

I think I just hit Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? It's not over. Yep. So there's another chapter coming for those who bother to read... um... forget I said that... please review...<strong>


End file.
